Skittles
by playmaker00
Summary: TROYRYAN, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ: “Me and my brother are going to get the lead parts this time!” Sharpay said. “I’m afraid you can’t,” replied Kelsi, hiding a wicked grin. “You see, the main pair is ... a gay couple.” CH. SEVEN ADDED
1. Kelsi has a Wicked Idea

**Skittles**

**Summary:** "Me and my brother are going to get the lead parts this time!" Sharpay said. "I'm afraid you can't," replied Kelsi, hiding a wicked grin. "You see, the main pair is ... a gay couple."

**Warnings:** SLASH Troy/Ryan, ABUSE

**Chapter One**

It was the annual East High Field Day, a day where volunteer students competed to win a year's worth of free cafeteria food. Kelsi herself was not quite the athlete, she sat out every year. Watching the competition, she was simultaneously writing out an outline for her new composition.

The spring musical was soon. She had already written out everything but had yet to show Darbus. Her eyes looked up and caught Troy Bolton sprinting. His body was covered with sweat. What surprised Kelsi was the boy waiting for Troy to pass the baton to him - Ryan Evans.

Ryan had never struck her as an athlete, but as soon as Troy passed him the baton, he sprinted away, his long legs carrying him along with the wind. She was amazed, as was Troy obviously. Troy's eyes were wide, but unlike Kelsi, he wasn't awed at the speed of the Drama King, but something else.

Ryan had stopped and was bent over, taking deep breaths. Kelsi followed Troy's eyes and noticed him staring at Ryan - Ryan's butt, more precisely. Kelsi was sure it was a mistake, but she looked back at Troy, who had adverted his gaze and was also bright red.

'Interesting,' she thought to herself.

When the day's activities were over, the school gave free ice cream to all the athletes who had taken part. Ryan grabbed a cone of vanilla ice cream and he plopped down on a bench. Soon, Troy sat besides him.

"I never knew you could run fast," Troy said, making light conversation.

Ryan shrugged. "I used to do cross-country. But I quit a couple years ago is all." He took a lick of his ice cream, feeling the cold against his tongue and savoring the touch.

Troy watched in admiration at the actor. Despite what he was denying, he had to admit that Ryan Evans was quite pleasant to look at. His blond hair was nice without his usual hat, his skin was pearly and his lips were nice and pink. His bright blue eyes were hypnotizing.

Troy was especially mesmerized by the slow way Ryan licked his ice cream, swirling it in a graceful manner that Troy could never have hoped to accomplish.

Ryan looked up. "What are you looking at?" Troy blinked and instantly turned bright red. Ryan was confused. "Did I get some ice cream on my face?"

Troy blinked. "No! I mean," he noticed a minuscule dab of vanilla right on the edge of Ryan's pink lips. "Well, just a bit right...here..." Without thinking, he moved forward and used his finger to wipe it away.

They stared at each other. Troy opened his mouth, but they were interrupted by Sharpay, who made her way through the crowd to find her brother. "Ryan!" she said. "Come along, I have to show you something," she snapped and he got up - was that a regretful look? - and followed, saying goodbye to Troy.

Troy sat back. He licked the vanilla off his finger and knew it had never tasted so sweet.

Unbeknownst to him, Kelsi sat in the back, watching.

It was all the evidence she needed to know that Troy had a little something for Ryan. And if Ryan was as straight as a line then someone should shoot her.

She had an idea up her sleeve.

VvVvV

To Ryan, only a few things would cause her to rush him like this: drama/fashion emergency, Troy Bolton, or their father. Since drama club was cancelled for the day and musical auditions were not for a bit, that was left to the two guys. However, he was just sitting _with_ Troy Bolton, so it really narrowed down to one. But to be safe, and to calm his own nerves, Ryan had to be sure.

Sharpay pulled Ryan besides her. "What's wrong, Sharpay?" he asked, noticing she had something of a worried look on her face. He was upset that he had to leave Troy, the boy whom he had been crushing on since they were freshmen, but Sharpay was his twin and she needed him. Besides, Troy obviously didn't lean that way.

It was true that it appeared to everyone that Sharpay seemed like the owner and he was the dog, but it didn't work that way really. It was just that Sharpay could be a bit unsensitive at times. But at other moments, she was what _he_ needed.

"I just got a call from Dad that we have to be home in an hour. He sounded pretty angry," Sharpay told him, her eyes betraying her. Ryan could tell she was scared.

"It's fine, I won't let him hurt you, all right?" Ryan consoled, putting his arms around her.

Sharpay let out a choked sob. "It's not me I'm worried about, it's you!" She pushed him away. "It doesn't matter if it's you or me he's after, you always make it so he gets you every time! He's killing you!"

"He will if we don't get home in time," Ryan said regretfully.

VvVvV

"Say that again, Kelsi?" Darbus said, pushing her glasses up, revealing wide eyes. "I'm not sure if I understand you correctly."

Kelsi smiled. "Just read my outline," she said and handed her script and compositions to Darbus.

Darbus read it slowly, double-took, and reread it. "So you want this to be about - ?"

"Yes. It'll be fine, won't it? I mean, we have to show that we don't care about sexual orientation!"

"I don't know if it's appropriate..."

Kelsi sighed. "Mrs. Darbus, the musical last year was about a girl who was pregnant, surely we can show this!"

Darbus thought for a minute. "You're right. Why not? The arts are not limited to one thing! But if we do not receive enough feedback, we will have to cancel and put on Romeo and Juliet."

Kelsi grinned. "Thank you, Mrs. Darbus!" She ran away to find Troy.

**Author's Notes: Okay, you may say that Sharpay is a little OOC, but in the events that one's father is abusive, you have a good excuse to cry. And I know this couple is not canon, but I thought they were cute and there are no other fics like this on FFNET.**

**Please give me feedback. If you want me to continue, please support me, leave a review.**

**And also - I LOVE LUCAS GRABEEL! HE IS HOT! SO SUE ME!**

review


	2. Ryan's Defeat

1**Skittles**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, forgot this first chapter, so here we go. HSM does not belong to me, sadly, otherwise Gabriella would be kicked out and Ryan would have a striptease...**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They made my day! I wasn't going to write today but I looked at the reviews and went, "Woah! That's crazy!"** **So I decided to type. See what you people do to me?**

**Warnings:** SLASH Troy/Ryan ABUSE RAPE

**Anyway...**

**Chapter Two**

Sharpay was polishing the last of the vases when the clock struck six. She quickly put away the rag and helped Ryan bring out dinner. They were very prompt, barely putting the last flashing spoon down when the door clicked open.

The man who walked in was tall and bulging just a bit from the waist from too many beers. His shirt was ironed neat and his pants were creased just right. His jacket was slung over his shoulder and from the light way he carried his briefcase, Ryan could tell Sharpay had been wrong - their father did not seem too angry tonight.

The twins stood meekly by the table, watching cautiously at their father. They were like mice watching a lazy cat stroll, the slightest movement and he could pounce on them.

"Hey kids," he said in an amicable tone. "Is that dinner ready? How pleasant!" He walked over to them and ruffled Ryan's hair before walking away to use the rest room.

When the door had shut, the twins breathed a sigh of relief. "He doesn't look angry," Ryan commented as he pinched a flower to make it stand taller.

"He did on the phone, maybe there was no traffic," Sharpay replied, busying herself with fluffing the cushions on the seats.

When their father had returned, he seated himself, making the seat squeak. "Sit, kids," he instructed and they sat on either side of him. Unfolding his napkin, the father, Michael Evans, looked around and said, "Where's your mother?"

Ryan looked up and glanced at Sharpay. She made a face. "Er, probably caught up at the hospital," he replied. The truth was that she had run away from home a few months ago, having enough of her drunk husband and his torture. It was simple to hide this: either their father was too drunk to notice, or blame it on her 24-hour occupation, a nurse.

Of course, they would never admit to their father that he had driven away their mother. He would _kill_ them. Really.

Michael simply nodded and helped himself to a large helping of sirloin steak, juice still dripping off the sides. Sharpay let herself have some potatoes and Ryan did the same.

"So, how's the acting? When's the paycheck come in?" Michael joked.

"Good, soon," Sharpay said quickly. The atmosphere was calm so the twins relaxed, comforting each other by small stares or taking the same helping of the same thing.

It wasn't until the football game that things got bad. Grabbing a pack of beers and potato chips, their father seated himself in front of the flat screen in the family room. It was the calm before the storm.

Ryan had been sitting in his room, catching up on some Shakespeare when he heard the crash. He stopped. He heard the sound of glass on concrete. Quickly, he put on a shirt and rushed to Sharpay's room. The best part was that their rooms were connected by a door. He never had to pass his father.

Sharpay's eyes were wide. "What do you suppose is wrong?" she whispered, terrified.

"Team's probably losing," Ryan said as he helped her up from the floor where she was organizing her CDs. They had a routine when they were preparing for their father's nightly visits.

Ryan would walk Sharpay to the door of her closet and she would lock herself in. Ryan didn't allow Sharpay to take any hits because one, she was obviously not as strong as he was, and two, the first time she had been hit she had not healed for days.

"Be careful," Sharpay whispered needlessly. They held hands and nodded. When Ryan finally heard the soft click of the closet, he walked back to his room. His father would not like to see him in his sister's room. Perhaps not, but why take the risk?

Feigning a deep interest in his homework, Ryan apprehended the moment his door slammed open. Already there was a hole in the wall from where their father slammed the door against it. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

VvVvV

Kelsi had cornered Troy that afternoon the minute he exited the showers. She looked worried but eccentric at the same time. "Kelsi?"

"Oh Troy! I'm so glad to see you!" Her voice was a bit cracked and she sounded a bit depressed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. When she suddenly burst out crying and the rest of the jocks walked past them with awkward glances, his face turned hot. "Hey!" he cried. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Ms. Darbus is using my compositions for the spring musical!" she said with tiny hiccups.

Troy furrowed his brow. "...Oh, that...sucks..."

Kelsi shook her head. "Ms. Darbus said it might be too controversial, so if no one good auditions, she won't let me have another chance and we'd end up doing Romeo and Juliet! Plus, the audition sign ups are _empty_!" More tears leaked from her eyes.

"Hey! Stop the waterworks!" Troy said, frowning. "I'll sign up if you want. Basketball season is over, so I'll have loads of time! Just...stop crying. People are staring."

Also, Troy didn't want to do Romeo and Juliet at all. If he made it, he would either have to kiss Sharpay or Gabriella. He and Gabriella hadn't hooked up that well, as she couldn't take his popularity and each time he talked to another girl, even Kelsi or Taylor, he was 'cheating' on her. And Sharpay ... ew.

"Really?" Kelsi looked up, her eyes wide and bright from tears. "Then sign up now!" She took his wrist and ran down the hall leading to the atrium. It was true, no one had signed up.

She whipped out a Sharpie and he wrote his name down. "Happy?"

"Promise not to back out?" Kelsi implored with a bit of a whimper.

"I promise! I got your back, playmaker," Troy assured.

Kelsi's face was suddenly conquered by a widening grin and the tears were gone. "Thanks Troy! You're a real pal!" She was about to walk away when Troy stopped her.

"Wait, what's this musical about? And what song should I audition?"

"Well," Kelsi paused. "You should perform this song." She handed him a song entitled _'Only You, Whoever You Are.'_

"Great, a love story," Troy muttered. "I suppose I'm gonna end up with Sharpay or Gabriella." It was more to himself, but Kelsi must have caught it because her grin grew, like the Cheshire cat.

"Actually, I was hoping you would ask Ryan to perform with you."

Troy's eyes grew wide. Did she know? Her face was suddenly innocent and his very hot. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kelsi said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Remember how Ms. Darbus said it was controversial? That's cause... That's cause it's about a gay couple."

Troy's mouth suddenly opened very wide. "Remember! You said you wouldn't back out!" Kelsi said, choking her voice with tears again. It was getting obvious that she would be great at acting herself.

"But- But- "

"I was hoping you'd call Ryan for me, seeing how you guys are such great friends now." Kelsi saw his dubious expression and put on a puppy face that worked well with Jason. If it didn't work, she didn't know what else could.

She had no doubt that Troy would keep his promise, he was just a man of his word. But convincing him to speak to Ryan, whom she was sure he had some type of feeling for, would be more difficult than him being cast into a gay role opposite a stranger.

That night, after comforting a tearful Kelsi once again, he picked up his phone and dialed in the number she had given him before she skipped happily out the door. He hesitated a while before pressing dial, but then hit it.

It rung once or twice and Troy was about to hang up when a soft voice answered. "Hello?"

Troy sighed with relief. No one else in the world had that angelic voice. "Ryan? It's Troy."

Instantly, Ryan's voice perked up. This secretly pleased Troy. "Yeah, Kelsi wanted me to ask you something." At Ryan's urging, he told the whole story, omitting the fact that it was a gay role.

"Sure I'll pair with you. But that's odd, don't you think? A boy-and-boy pair, almost as if it were - " His voice broke off.

All Troy heard was some whimpering and his line went dead.

VvVvV

"Who were you talking to, son?" The words came out a bit slurred and almost mocking.

"Just a friend from school, father," Ryan said nonchalantly, putting his phone into a drawer in case it got damaged.

"It's eight and you're still not done your homework!"

"I'm finished, just checking some - "

The fist came, just as was expected. In fact, Ryan could predict his father's moves. A twitch in the left temple meant a fist on the right. Being drunk did not make him lethal, just brash.

"No good son of a bitch!" The words came out like a growl, each word being spoken with more ferocity than the last. He picked him up and threw him against the bookshelf. A few encyclopedias fells and bounced off his head.

Michael picked him up by the neck and put him against the wall. He looked into Ryan's eyes. All he could see were defiance and disappointment. Michael growled again and slammed Ryan's head into the wall and, getting no sound, he dropped him.

"Not behaving, eh? Do we have to get out our dear friends Mickie and Minnie?" he asked, lushed, and crawling with grime on each word.

Ryan winced, first because of his father's threats, then again because he showed fear. Mickie and Minnie were his father's weapons against him. Minnie was his father's dear army knife, which had gracefully carved many designs on Ryan's white skin.

But even Sharpay didn't know about Mickie. Ryan was always too ashamed to tell her about that particular weapon. In truth, even he himself didn't know which was worse. What was Mickie? Well...

"Mickie it is, then!" Michael said with sickening pleasure and he dropped his pants.

As his own clothes came off, Ryan braced himself.

**Author's Notes:** **Happy Valentine's Day! I know, this ruined the mood. But I feel really bad for Ryan, don't you? I do. Not much between Ryan and Troy, but I _swear_ it, next chapter.**

**To my reviewers:**

**xWishxUponxAxStar: **I know, it was basically the whole reason I was on FFNET. I adore slash. I look it up in everything I see. I'm such a dork.

**caryl: **hahaha! So not! LUCAS IS HOTTER! Zac is hot too, but Lucas has an angel face. C'mon!

**numon: **Yeah, thanks. I noticed it too. I was too hurried to getting the whole thing out that I jumped the gun a bit. Thanks for telling me.

**Faded Glitter: **Yes, I adore slash so much! It makes me smile.I love you too cause you reviewed!

**Danielle: **Yup! I continued. It was hard not to seeing how happy it made everyone. Thanks!

**Zoeyscares2: **Yes I agree! Lucas IS very spicy. He is my celebrity valentine. His picture is in my locker.Well, it will be tomorrow.

**anonymous: **Yes! Write a slash fic and I will review you! I love reading other people's ideas so please do!

**Raining Blossoms: **Hahaha, thanks. And yes, there will be hot snogs lol.

**Embry: **I hope it turns out to your liking!

**xxHighSchoolMusicalxx: **Thank you! I will write more.

**shoelace22: **OOC means out of character. Thanks for the review! It made my day

**jen: **true, true. They do.

**Okay, thanks to all my reviewers! You all made me really happy! So please review every chapter**, **because if you don't, I won't feel the love and I won't think you guys like this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

thanks


	3. Rain and Warmth

**Skittles**

**Warning: **Boring girl talk and Boy/Boy fluff ahead!

**Chapter Three**

Troy had been sitting on his desk, talking animatedly to Chad when Ryan approached him. "Hey Troy," he said, holding some papers Troy recognized as the ones he had slipped into the other's locker.

Chad made something of a glare and turned around to speak with Taylor. It was obvious he didn't like Ryan too much, in fact, he liked neither of the Evans.

"How do you like the music?" Troy asked, as he watched the other boy scanning the papers again. Intense eyes were staring intently at the composition, creamy hands were flipping the pages. Troy cleared his throat and tugged on his collar.

"It looks like another piece of Kelsi's, doesn't it?" Ryan said finally. He looked up at Troy with a face of confusion. Suddenly he looked away. Troy's bright blue eyes were intense, electrifying, and they were staring straight at him. The very thought turned him crimson all over.

"What's wrong with it?" Troy asked.

Ryan made a face. "There's nothing wrong with it, just... Why do you suppose the main role is a couple of gay guys?"

"Er, some type of diversity thing Kelsi wanted to try," Troy said but even as he said it, he found the words caught in his throat and coming out like prattle. "So, would you like to do it?" he asked. "If you want, we could practice at my house. Or in the club, it doesn't matter to me."

Ryan shrugged. "I'll see." He took the papers and walked away. Troy's eyes followed and saw Ryan sitting down behind Sharpay. Instantly she was saying something and Ryan put away the papers.

It seemed the whole day, Troy was sweating over whether Ryan would accept or not. Sure he had said yes last night, but perhaps he thought it over and didn't want to. Even during gym he missed a few free throws.

"Yo man, wassup?" Chad said, throwing a basketball at him after missing the third shot. "Never seen you like this except before that whole singing thing." When Troy was silent, Chad said, "Oh, I get it. Nervous about auditions for the spring singing?"

"Something like that." Troy hurried to take his shower. After block was lunch and his stomach wasn't feeling too good at the moment. But as he ran past the atrium, something stopped his footsteps.

He looked at the bulletin and with a butterflies in his stomach, he saw, next to his name, Ryan's neat scrawl. But as the relaxation set in, he realized something else.

Ryan would be coming home with him.

_Alone_.

VvVvV

Sharpay looked to see Gabriella looking at the musical auditions. With a huff, she approached the Einsteinette. "So, planning to audition again? Well - don't. Me and Ryan are getting the lead parts this time," she said with a wicked grin.

"Actually...not," they heard Kelsi say from behind the pole.

"Oh and why not?" Sharpay hissed.

"Because me and Troy are going to get the lead," Gabriella said with the same spite that Sharpay had.

"You and Troy aren't even friends anymore," Sharpay said sharply.

"Guys!" Kelsi interrupted. "I'm afraid neither of you are getting the lead." When she saw the two staring at her intently, she said, "You see, I've already chosen the lead roles." She motioned towards the list and the two looked at it.

"What?" the girls said at the same time. They pointed daggers at Kelsi. "What is the meaning of this?" Sharpay murmured harshly. "Why is my brother and Troy Bolton signed up to do the lead...together?"

"Well, if you had asked Ms. Darbus first, you would notice that the main role is a gay couple."

Their faces were actually funny to watch as the information registered. Kelsi smiled and walked away.

Sharpay cornered Ryan afterwards before seventh period. Ryan looked anxious to her, but she pushed it aside for the moment.

"Why did you not tell me that you and Troy were going for the lead role?"

"I was going to, Shar," he explained. "But I just agreed today. I meant to tell you at lunch but you weren't there." Sharpay was about to yell more, but seeing his anxiety made her realize that it was her reaction that was probably making him nervous all day.

She breathed. "It's fine." She saw his relief instantly and was momentarily glad that her brother was smiling. Even if she wasn't.

VvVvV

Finally. Finally. The last bell of the day had rung. Troy bolted from his seat, quite literally, and ran to his locker. He had almost finished packing when he felt the oh-so familiar presence behind him.

"Troy, why are you auditioning without me?" Gabriella asked. She was standing, looking quite meek, although Troy could see that she was burning with anger on the inside.

"I kinda couldn't be gay with you at my side," Troy bit back. This was the part of auditioning that he didn't want people to know about. Actually, he didn't want them to know about the musical at all. Especially his attitude towards Ryan.

Ironically, the Drama king was just passing by and Troy caught his hand. Troy didn't know why he did that, but he felt like he shouldn't let go. Pulling Ryan towards him, Troy felt their hands heat up, as well as his cheeks. He let go.

"Ryan, are you ready to go?" Troy asked as casually as possible.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get my music from Kelsi real fast." Ryan walked away and, unbeknownst to Troy, was cherishing the lasting warmth on his hand.

Coach Bolton had to stay after school for some faculty meeting, so the two were forced to walk home. In Ryan's case, Sharpay was using the car to run some errands. Besides, Ryan was in too much pain from the night before to sit any longer.

The weather was looking a bit brisk. The clouds were hovering over their heads and the sky was colored a luscious gray. It seemed as if it were about to pour on them. A chill blew across the city.

Troy braced himself as he felt a harsh wind blow, it seemed, into his bones. He looked over at Ryan, who was hugging himself. Neither of them were dressed for the occasion since just that morning it was warm and sunny.

A few blocks from their destination, Troy felt the first drop. He looked up and, as soon as he did, the rain began falling.

At first they continued walking, seeing the brevity of the remaining streets to walk, but the rain was hard and soon enough Ryan's shirt was soaked as was Troy's. Ryan blushed as he looked over at Troy; the jock's shirt was tight around his body and his well-defined muscles were apparent.

"This is crazy!" Troy exclaimed. For the second time that day, he caught Ryan's hand and pulled him towards the park on their right. For the moment, they decided to take shelter under the gazebo in the center of the park.

The two breathed as they suddenly came into encounter with the dry atmosphere. Troy took off his shirt and attempted to wring the water out of it. He looked over at Ryan and saw the other boy doing the same thing, except for the fact that Ryan was wearing a white tank under his button-down. Troy also noticed that they were angry purple bruises decorating Ryan's long white arms.

Troy approached him cautiously. "Where are these from?" he asked, concern evident his voice.

Ryan pulled his arms away and attempted to put his shirt back on. But Troy stopped him. Ryan looked up and saw the concern in Troy's electric eyes and for a moment, Ryan was speechless.

"I..." Ryan swallowed. "I fell down the stairs."

Troy appeared as if he didn't believe him. "Really?" He caressed Ryan's bruise and, without thinking, pressed his lips against the largest one. He looked up. "You fell down stairs?"

Ryan was red. He nodded slowly. "It was... It was a long set of stairs. I rolled down them." Troy's touch was burning his skin. Troy stepped closer and Ryan quickly pulled back and buttoned his shirt.

Troy's eyes were wide. What had he been doing? His bold approach surprised himself. He saw Ryan had walked away and was digging through his messenger bag.

Troy slipped his shirt back on and looked hopelessly out towards the dark sky. The rain was even harder than before. In fact, a few drops were landing in the gazebo and made small puddles. Troy found a dry spot on the bench to sit on and he sighed.

"_Only love can do this to me. Make me hot when it's cold outside. Only you and love._"

Troy looked up, but his hopes died when he saw Ryan was reading from the composition Kelsi had written and given them. Ryan got up and sat next to him, handing him the piece.

Troy looked up, staring deep into Ryan's eyes. "_Only you, whoever you are. Only you could make me burn with this passion._" Ryan looked away and shivered as the cold wind cut through the gazebo.

Troy boldly put his arm around the smaller boy. When a few moments passed and Ryan hadn't pulled away, he relaxed. In turn, Ryan melted in the heat that surrounded him.

VvVvV

**I hope you guys liked that. It was kinda fast, but I just want to get to Troy and Ryan. Sorry, I'm trying to keep them in character as much as possible, but it's difficult.**

**To my Reviewers who make me smile:**

**sugarsugar: **Yeah, that sometimes happens to me. I hate that, don't you?

**SeraphStar: **Thanks! I know what you mean, sometimes non-canon couples are like...Where did that come from? But Troy and Ryan, I think, belong together.

**Harada Risa: **I agree. Lol. Lucas is VERY hot.

**Lil'J: **Yeah, I think both of them are hot.

**xWishxUponxAxStar: **Of course Troy is going to save him! It's a must! Lol. I read girl/boy sometimes

too, but it's just not as hot as boy/boy.

**Song Birdy: **You should write a Troy/Ryan story! We need more of them. And thanks for the offer, lol, but my sister betas this. Enjoy!

**Tonks2004:** Thank you, I like slash too.

**HauntedWhisper714: **Please don't be depressed! There's lots of good coming.

**Faded Glitter: **Haha, I promise I will.And I agree, Kelsi is pretty smart, isn't she?

**xxHighSchoolMusicalxx: **I hope you like this chapter too!

**GurVicious: **Thanks, I hope this turns out to you expectations.

**Jenny: **Yeah, I know, but it was predictable, wasn't it?

**Irene: **Really? I thought people wouldexpect that.

**empath89: **Thank you very much! I love seeing my story on people's favorite lists. It really does get me going!

**.X.Phoenix.X.:** Thanks, tell me if you liked this chapter too!

**Melly**: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

**I hope you guys like this chapter too. I realize that it's a pretty predictable storyline, so if anyone has suggestions, feel free to tell me and I'll talk to my muses. Please review and tell me if I should continue!**

**Motivate Me!**


	4. Chocolate Kisses

**Skittles**

**Warning: **Fluff and abuseand the first kiss!

**Chapter Four**

Troy led Ryan home when the rain had calmed to a beating drizzle. It was warm in the Bolton household. Troy shut the door behind him with an ominous click.

"You want some dry clothes?" Troy asked him, noticing Ryan shivering in his soaked shirt and pants. "I'll run upstairs and get you some. I think there's some chocolate in the kitchen, if you want to check."

Ryan nodded and Troy leapt up the stairs, two at a time, while he went into the kitchen.

Troy returned downstairs to the homely aroma of chocolate. Just in time, Ryan brought in two mugs of hot chocolate. "I hope these fit you," Troy said as he handed the suit of clothes to Ryan.

"Thanks."

Ryan emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, Troy's long-sleeved T-shirt billowed from his thin frame and the soft corduroys folded up a few inches at his ankles. Troy noted that Ryan was even skinnier than he had imagined, but decided not to mention it as he beckoned for Ryan to join him on the couch.

The two sat in the comfort of the other's presence. They sipped slowly at their mugs, letting the substance warm their entire being. Noticing that Ryan still huddled into the overlarge T-shirt, Troy surreptitiously maneuvered his warm arm around Ryan's shoulders. After a while, Ryan's head fell against his shoulder into a relaxing cuddling position.

Ryan opened his eyes and suddenly he felt a suffocating heat. He pushed away and set his mug down on the table and stood up as swift as possible. Troy looked up in confusion at Ryan's awkward behavior.

"So... You wanna work on the songs?" Ryan asked timidly. Troy nodded and put his mug down.

As the night grew darker, the two found themselves reasonably comfortable as they practiced their parts. Troy liked the sound of Ryan's voice, light yet masculine, complementing his seemingly lower and huskier voice. He liked the way the voices collaborated.

Suddenly Ryan stopped singing. "I think - I think I should go home, it's getting late."

"Sure," Troy replied awkwardly. Ryan's nervousness bugged him a bit. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

'That would be wonderful,' Ryan thought to himself. But he knew he couldn't. "I'll be fine. I'll just get Sharpay to pick me up." He picked up his phone and was about to hit SEND, but he felt Troy's lingering eyes on his back. "Is something wrong?"

"Ryan... Why are you so nervous around me?" Troy ran a tanned hand through his hair. "I don't know why I make you so jumpy, but we have to work together, so - "

Ryan smiled. "It's not you. I guess I'm just jumpy from the cold," he lied smoothly. "I don't have warm blood."

Still suspicious, Troy collected the mugs slowly as Ryan connected to Sharpay on the other line.

"Yeah, Shar, can you pick me up? I'm at Troy's...Yes, the Bolton, remember, I told you? ...Yes, I realize that..." Suddenly his voice dipped into a whisper. "No, he shouldn't be back til later. He has to work an extra hour today... All right, if you say so. I'll see you in a bit."

He hung up the phone with an unintended snap and sighed bitterly. Suddenly, Troy flashed a piece of chocolate in his face. "Troy...what the..?"

"Have some chocolate, it's almonds and good." Troy emphasized by taking a large bite of his own.

"Oh...thanks, I guess." Ryan accepted the chocolate and held it in silence. "Troy, why did you give me random chocolate?"

"Too skinny, need to fatten you up," Troy responded nonchalantly.

Ryan smiled and took a nibble. "I'm not a girl."

"Oh, that's too bad," Troy muttered before he could stop himself. He looked up quickly to see Ryan staring at him with a frown.

"...What?"

"Er..." Troy felt a lump in his throat and his face heat up.

Ryan packed his belongings before staring at Troy again. "Troy, why do you want me to be a girl?" He could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest and Troy's electric eyes were hypnotizing. He took a deep breath and hope that his voice came out calmly.

Troy sighed. "Because then _this_ wouldn't be so confusing," he murmured dejectedly and before Ryan could question, Troy grabbed his chin and tilted his head so that their lips could meet.

Ryan's eyes widened, but then he felt himself melting into the kiss. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and their hands found themselves everywhere. Their mouths parted and tongues fought to gain entrance to the other's mouth.

Troy could not imagine that Ryan would taste so good, or that his body would fit so perfectly into his own. Or the fact that he didn't push him away. That Ryan was responding made Troy more happy than he could have hoped to be. It meant there was a chance...right?

BEEP!

The two broke away quickly in uneven pants, their faces red and hot. "That-That must be Sharpay," Ryan said softly.

"Yeah, it must be," Troy said, embarrassed. He watched as Ryan carried his bag to the door.

"Er, I'll return your clothes as soon as I wash them."

"Sure thing, take your time. Are we...going to practice again tomorrow?" Their eyes met.

"That sounds good." Troy smiled as Ryan climbed into the car, waving as Sharpay pulled out of the street. He could still taste Ryan in his mouth. A chocolate kiss.

VvVvV

The twins entered their house warily and were relieved to find that Michael had not returned from work yet. They made dinner and left some in the oven for their father when he returned home.

Sharpay opted for the showers first, leaving Ryan with an hour of nothing to do. He poured himself a cup of tea when he noticed that his clothes smelled of cinnamon and chocolate. Ryan brought his rolled-up sleeves to his nose and sniffed. It smelled like Troy.

A lilting voice intruded his thoughts. 'Shar must be singing _Defying Gravity_ again,' Ryan guessed, since it was her current favorite Broadway song. Ryan preferred _I'll Cover You_.

He found himself humming the melody when a foreboding breath released on him. "What are you singing, my little fag?"

VvVvV

Sharpay heard the scream and debated on whether she should go help Ryan, which probably wouldn't help, or stay where she was, which is what Ryan wanted. With suds still on her, she pulled on her robe and grabbed her Chem textbook and cautiously descended the stairs.

But she didn't need it. Their father was on the floor, eyes shut and army knife a foot away from his big hand. Ryan was opposite him, shirt torn and bloody from where the knife had slashed at him. There were tears running down his face and his cup had broken into ominous shards of glass.

"Ryan!" Sharpay dropped her book and ran to her brother, cradling him in her lavender smelling arms. She was careful not to get the soap into his cuts. "Did you..?"

Ryan shook his head. "He passed out. Big lump of drunk." A searing pain spread through his body and he clenched his jaw tightly. As Sharpay went to get the First-Aid kit, he pulled the sleeves to his face and noticed it smelled of blood.

Troy's shirt was ruined.

VvVvV

Sorry for the late update, really sorry. I was into Rent for a while and forgot. But anyway, I'm back and I hope you like this chapter. I'm really trying to improve my writing so if anyone has any tips, they would be greatly appreciated. By the way, I was reading Untitled by MissLovelyx3 and it is _amazing_. It inspired me and made me hurry and finish this chapter.

Please review so I'll write the next chapter quicker!


	5. Untitled

**Skittles**

**Warning: **Fluff and...other stuff. More kissing.

**Chapter Five**

Time was clicking and after a few more practices, Troy and Ryan found themselves two days from auditions. Luckily, Friday was coming to a close, leaving them one glorious weekend to prepare for the big day.

"So where are we heading?" Troy asked as school let out, letting his arm loop around Ryan's shoulders in what appeared as a friendly gesture. Only they and Sharpay knew that it was their form of a public embrace. "Your house or mine?"

Even though the spring day was mildly warm and humid, Ryan could still feel himself melting into Troy's arm. "Er... How about yours?"

"Again?" Troy wasn't foolish. As many times as they had practiced, it had always been at Troy's house or the school. Ryan's house was apparently off-limits.

Ryan didn't want Troy to be angry, yet the slight chance that his father might walk in on them rehearsing or more... Ryan shuddered. The risk was far too great just to get on Troy's good side. "Why? Is there a problem?" Ryan bit back as kindly as possible.

"No, no problem," Troy responded, although in truth, he was very disturbed. Not to mention a little hurt. What would Ryan hide from him? He tried to bury these thoughts, but they lingered in the back of his mind when he invited Ryan into his house again.

"Let's go to my room. We'll have more privacy there." Troy, as annoyed as he was, couldn't help the eagerness in his voice or the smile that touched his lips.

Ryan loved Troy's room. It emitted a sense of protection to him. Decorated with posters of MVP's, cabinets groaning under the weight of trophies, everything that described the very essence of Troy. And Ryan's favorite was the adorable photograph of a chubby little boy that was the basketball star at three years old.

"Chubby cheeks," Ryan teased when he caught sight of the picture again.

"Stop it!" Troy cried, his hands coming up to cover his cheeks. He made a face and stuck his tongue out at Ryan.

Ryan caught the tongue and kissed him. "Too cute," he said in a baby voice and leapt away when Troy went, "Hey!"

Troy huffed and turned the frame over to prevent any more taunting. "You're cuter," Troy stated and smiled when Ryan turned pink.

"I'm not fighting with you," Ryan said and sat with his arms crossed on the bed, a smile waiting to erupt from his lips.

"Good," Troy responded as he shut the door to his room and locked it. They stared at each other with a comfortable silence. A minute ticked by. "Ha! I win!" Troy exclaimed gleefully when Ryan turned away and blinked. Slowly, life was getting a lot more comfortable for the two of them. They didn't do much more than snogging for the past few days and kept their kissing to themselves.

They also weren't titled. Neither of them had asked about what they actually were at this point. Boyfriend? Or just very friendly friends?

"Shut up, get the music!" Ryan retorted, chucking a fluffy pillow at Troy's head. It missed.

"And that's why you don't play basketball," Troy said jokingly as he handed the music to his partner. "C'mon, we have to practice the dance."

"You mean the one Sharpay wants us to do?" Ryan made a face. He sighed and stood up.

Troy sang the first line as the two stood back to back. They took turns using their powerful voices to weave an energy into the atmosphere. Their bodies moved together and at the refrain, Troy found Ryan in his arms. Ryan's arms locked around his neck, Troy's arms rested on the thin boy's waist. They sang together:

"_Only you, whoever you are._

_Only you could make me burn with this passion._

_Only you, whoever you may be_

_Could ever say "I love you"_

_And make a believer out of me."_

Soon after, in the same position, their voices lilted off into a lulling silence. Troy descended his lips and engulfed Ryan's in heat and warmth. His hands felt themselves slipping lower as Ryan's wound themselves in Troy's shaggy hair.

Worry escaped them both for the moment as three words waited to be said in both their minds. They didn't doubt the burning sensation in the pits of their stomachs. But embarrassed, they both buried the words until another day.

VvVvV

Sharpay agreed to accompany Ryan to the mall on Saturday. "We could look in Abercrombie & Fitch," she said. "Or American Eagle...and Hollister." They parked and entered the crowded mall. Many kids from school were there, but they mainly ignored the Ice Queen and her twin.

"What's it say on the tag?" Sharpay asked, unfazed by the ignorance she was receiving. She and Ryan could handle almost anything by now.

Ryan shook his head. "It's cut off." They had attempted to wash the stains off with bleach, leaving a light imprint on the shirt and the long slashes to be solved.

Sharpay strut her way into American Eagle, for which Ryan was glad. The loud music and dark claustrophobic atmosphere of Abercrombie and Hollister bothered him. Immediately, they began the search for the long white cotton T that could endanger their secret.

Ryan searched through racks and racks of clothes, finding close matches. But the shirt they were looking for was very basic. It couldn't be too hard to find. Finding another rack, he made a quick prayer and began searching. Lo and behold after minutes passed, he found it under layers of different colors.

"Sharpay! I found one!"

"...Ryan?"

Ryan whipped around just to see those electric blue eyes staring at him.

"Oh, hey Troy..." Ryan surreptitiously slipped the broken shirt into its bag. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around. You?" Troy leaned against a shelf with his hot smile. "You look good today."

Ryan blushed, the flirting putting extra pressure on his already pressuring problem. "Same. I'm just...looking around too. Yeah, I gotta go." He was ready to turn around abruptly, but decided against it. He didn't want Troy to take offense. He gave Troy a quick and secretive kiss on the cheek. Then he leapt off.

But fate doesn't work that way.

"Ryan! Did you find Troy's shirt... Oh, hi Troy..." Sharpay looked dumbfounded.

"My shirt?"

Ryan cursed fate.

"What shirt?" Troy looked from each twin's face. Sharpay's was twisted in an apologetic sort of way while Ryan's looked guilty. "My white one? What happened to it?"

The two were quiet. Sharpay tried to make an excuse, but her face turned red and she couldn't find the words.

Finally, Ryan sighed. He couldn't hide anything from those electric eyes. "Here." He handed the bag over and braced himself.

Confused, Troy opened the bag and withdrew his shirt. Or what used to be his shirt. It smelled of fresh laundry and was puffy. But it was also stained and gashed. Large blotches of magenta covered it. "What happened?"

"Are you mad?" Ryan asked.

"At you? Never. I don't care about the shirt. But these...are these blood stains? And cuts?" Troy looked worried. "Did you get hurt?"

"You could say that," Sharpay answered for her embarrassed brother, even though she was embarrassed as well. "Troy, let's get out of here. Too many people."

Troy could tell as they exited, that this was something that was going to change his life. He felt Ryan grip his hand tightly and he held it, ignoring the stares they were getting from others.

VvVvV

Yes! Troy's finally going to figure it out. I have an idea on how I'm going to end this fic, but I'm still open to more suggestions. So anyway, whoever has ideas, don't be afraid to tell them to me! Thanks so much for still staying with me. I expected you guys to have died out after my...break. Hehehe. But it has made me so happy that you guys are still reading!

All right, I updated so we can expect one from MissLovelyx3. I can't wait!

Thanks for all the reviews andplease continue to review!


	6. Confrontations at Last

**Skittles**

**Warnings: **Abuse, slash

**Chapter Six**

Sharpay ignored Ryan's desperate plea and excused herself. She knew that Ryan's injuries were partly her fault. But this was between him and Troy. If he needed her help, _really_ needed it, then she would intervene.

VvVvV

The waiter handed Ryan his hot chocolate and Troy his lotte. There was an awkward silence between them that even the waiter noticed, proven by his hasty exeunt. Ryan gulped his chocolate and winced as the drink scalded his throat.

"Ryan..."

Their eyes met.

"Troy, I... I don't know how to tell you." Ryan was about to say that his neighbor's cat had cut him up pretty bad, but Troy placed his hand on his and his reluctance melted away like the dabs of marshmallow left in his chocolate.

"Whatever you want to tell me, I'll listen. Whatever you want to keep secret, just remember that I'll be there to support you." Troy said his words with such tenderness that the corniness was swept from them. He squeezed his hand.

Suddenly, the walls closed in and Ryan felt very claustrophobic. "Can we...go somewhere else?" Troy nodded and paid for the drinks. Ryan was already out the door, ignoring the curious looks.

A young woman looked at her friend and sighed. "The cute ones," she said simply and her friend nodded in assent.

The sun was beginning to set. Across from the park was a hill that overlooked some tennis courts. Ryan was already on his way up the hill, Troy close in pursuit. They settled on the apex, a wonderful view ignited below them as little children struggled with oversized racquets.

Ryan began to pull off his sweater, then his shirt and tank. Troy opened his mouth to question but stopped and his eyes became very wide.

Ignoring the fact that Ryan was very skinny and his ribs looked like they were jutting out of the skin, he was pale, making the numerous bruises stick out more. Some were light and fading while others were angry purples, greens and yellows. There were fingernail marks on his back where they cut into his skin and tiny cuts that had been healed over.

Then there was one long cut, still fresh and pink that ran across Ryan's torso. They looked hungry, as if to devour his entire upper body with welts and wounds. But still, in the twilight of the sun, Ryan looked beautiful and his eyes were shining with caution.

Troy leaned forward and his thumb brushed against a healing scar. Ryan shivered. Funny how good things come from bad things. Troy's touch was feathery light and pleasurable.

"It was my father," Ryan said, quickly and soft as if his voice were being blown away by the wind. "He's drunk and forgetful ever since Mom ran away. He's normally nice, but sometimes he has a bad day, or traffic is piled up, then he gets a little angry and yells a bit."

Troy gave him a look.

"All right, he does more than just yelling, but Troy, he's really a good guy! I mean, he's my _Dad_." Ryan bit his lip and he suddenly felt very vulnerable without Troy's touch. It wasn't cold, but a soft breeze had picked up.

"He did all of this to you?" Ryan nodded. "Then he's _not_ a good guy! No father would do this to their kid, no matter how many shots he gets or how bad his day is! He could kill you one day! And then what would happen to Sharpay? What would happen to me?" Troy's voice had gone soft.

He sighed and put his big hands on Ryan's frail shoulders. "I'm a selfish kid, Ryan. If your dad killed you, what would I do with myself?" They were quiet.

Then Ryan shoved Troy away from him. "You don't understand," he whispered dangerously and slipped his layers back on so that they hid his body from Troy's eyes. "You don't understand," he said a little louder, "He is a _part_ of me! He raised me! Me and Sharpay love him!" He turned around and felt his throat choke up and tears threatening to spill down his face. "Don't touch me!" he cried when Troy tried to hold him.

His body shook and he took deep breaths, just how Sharpay taught him so he could control himself. He appreciated how much Troy cared, but he just _didn't understand._ No one would.

"Troy, take me home."

Troy looked flabbergasted. Even Ryan couldn't believe that words that slipped out of his mouth, no matter how calm they appeared.

"You want to go home? Back to...?" There was no need to finish the sentence.

He needed to be home so he could keep hiding from Troy's all-knowing eyes. He felt like Troy could see through him. He didn't want his secret exposed.

On the other hand... Comfort was more than just a place to hide. Troy was comfort. He desperately wanted Troy to hold him and make all his fears go away. But did he want to risk Troy getting more involved than he needed to be?

What would Sharpay say?

"Troy...could I...sleep over your house? Just...just for tonight?" Ryan said at last. He was answered with Troy holding on to him as if for dear life. He felt so warm. Like Jacuzzi water splashing his worries down the drain.

VvVvV

"I already told you, don't worry about me. My dad doesn't get home til about six and it's only five-thirty. Go help Sharpay then pick me up," Ryan said.

Troy sighed. "All right." He leaned over the wheel and pecked Ryan lightly on the lips. Ryan smiled and waved good-bye as Troy backed out of the driveway in Sharpay's red car. She had left without it at the restaurant and she had told Troy to pick her up from a small boutique a little ways from the restaurant.

Ryan looked in the garage and saw that Michael hadn't returned yet. He sighed in relief and went to pack his bags. He found the door ominously unlocked. He entered and found a large suede jacket hanging in the closet as well as a pair of fishermen boots in the shoe rack.

Suddenly Ryan wished Troy hadn't left yet as his heart was filled with icy forewarning.

"What's wrong? Didn't expect Daddy to be home? Well, Daddy's car got towed today so his car isn't in the garage." A large man stepped into the light. He was hunching over and there was a can of beer in his hand.

"Father," Ryan said bravely. "Do you want me to make dinner?"

He took a gulp of beer and swung the can to the side. "I'm not feeling too good today. Why not skip right to dessert?"

VvVvV

"Troy! In here!"

Troy parked the car and put a nickel in the meter. He cautiously entered the flowery shop and followed Sharpay through the racks of unique clothing.

"Kelsi asked me to help with costumes. What do you think of this?" She pointed to a white collared-shirt with a pinstripe vest over it. It had black latex pants to go with it.

"It's um..." Troy had actually never seen anyone he knew that wore latex before. She then pointed to something else for Ryan. It was a fishnet shirt with a studded belt and ballet tights and boots.

Troy tried not to picture Ryan in the see-through shirt, but he couldn't help it and he was aroused. His mouth had become very dry. "Looks good," he replied.

Sharpay smiled mischievously. "I thought so." She went up to the front desk and had Troy measured. It appeared that she already had Ryan's size memorized. She then placed an order for the costumes.

As they began walking out the door, Sharpay continued talking rapidly about the musical. But Troy stopped. "Sharpay, why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Sharpay feigned, but she knew what he was referring to. They left the store and stepped outside.

"Ryan! Your dad!" Troy said quietly but exasperated.

Sharpay was quiet. "Ryan didn't want to tell. And honestly, I didn't either. We already lost a mom, why now a dad? As crazy as he was..." Before Troy could start on his tirade, Sharpay interrupted. "I was getting ready to tell though. Ryan didn't want me to, but he was worse than before ."

"Did you..?"

Sharpay shook her head despite his unfinished question. "Ryan...he..." Her voice choked and the words came out raspy. "He always took it all. I shouldn't have let him, but he insisted. I'm the older twin, but he always protected _me."_

They were quiet.

"Oh my gosh," Sharpay said suddenly.

"What?" Troy looked to the car. "It's just a parking ticket." After hearing all that he did about the Evans, he didn't think anything in the world could be more important. He swiped the white slip from the window.

"That's not it! We have to get home! It's almost six o'clock!" Sharpay screamed loudly. Troy's eyes widened.

They hopped in the car and Troy put it in gear. He slammed the accelerator to the ground.

VvVvV

Michael licked the spoon clean. A slice of cheese cake sat before him and he took dainty bites.

"I think," Ryan was standing behind him, "I'm going to go to my room." Michael nodded nonchalantly and waved him off.

Ryan picked up his pants and boxers and limped up the stairs. Blood was seeping through his shirt again and a few scars had reopened. Blood was also trickling down his leg. He hastily wiped the tear streaks from his face and went into the shower.

VvVvV

Sharpay unlocked the door quickly. She had sighed in relief when her father's car was not seen in the garage. But she still felt pessimistic about the situation. Where was Ryan? She stepped inside with Troy behind her. They winced. The smell of blood and sweat was stagnant in the living room.

"Sharpay, is that you?" Michael stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Why didn't you come home with your brother?" He seemed sober enough.

"Where is he, dad?" Sharpay asked as calmly as possible.

"In his room. Who's with you?"

"My...friend. We're doing the musical together." Michael peered around her and Troy stepped out.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. I'm Troy Bolton," Troy said politely though anger surged through him. This was the man that made Ryan into such a mess. If he could kill him, he would.

A slow creak sounded and the trio looked up to see Ryan. He was at the top of the stairs. "Shar? I thought I heard you." His voice was relieved.

Sharpay ran up to Ryan and embraced him. "Oh Ryan, it's going to be okay," she whispered kindly. She noticed he had his bag ready and she helped him down the stairs. She and Troy exchanged a glance.

Ryan was limping. He was wearing long sleeves and pants.

Anger boiled in Troy's veins.

"Where are you going, little bastard?" Michael growled suddenly, pushing Troy to the side and stepping forward.

"I'm sleeping over Troy's," Ryan responded bravely. "Sharpay's coming too." His facade was quickly seen through because the moment Michael stepped forward, Ryan's eyes were filled with the fear of death.

"You are not going ANYWHERE!" he roared and knocked a lamp over, shattering it in many pieces.

"Ryan, Sharpay. Get in the car," Troy said from behind him. His voice was deep and demanding and very much like his own father's.

Ryan stayed rooted to where he was, but Sharpay shoved him out the door. There was a sudden tension in the room. Michael's face had turned red with fury and he seemed to be getting bigger every moment.

"Who do you think you are? Those are MY children! Do not take them away from me!" He turned around to face the boy and swung his fist at him. He missed.

Troy laughed. "You're lucky they love you," he said menacingly and swung his arm, packed with years of basketball training and weight lifting. His fist was as hard as a boulder as it came in direct contact with Michael's red face, knocking him over. His head bounced against the floor.

Troy stepped over him and left the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

VvVvV

**NOTES: **Hope you all liked that. I'm really happy that so many of you are being patient with me. Truth be told, I'm an on-and-off writer. But all your support inspired me. So I made this chapter slightly longer and is dedicated to **all my wonderful reviewers who have stayed with this story!**

Also, I'm very sad to hear about MissLovelyx3's situation and I feel so bad for not being there to help. But I'm glad to say that she has a new account with her wonderful stories: **FallingWithGrace. **This chapter is especially dedicated to you and your amazing writing!

Please tell me what you all think. I realize the story is a bit predictable and cliche, but I'll keep writing anyway. Any ideas or suggestions, just tell me. Thanks for all your patience and support!


	7. Tough Decisions

**Skittles**

**Warnings: **Inner turmoil, comfort, slash (duh)

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm fine!"

Troy and Sharpay exchanged a worried look. Ryan had been quiet the whole ride to Troy's house. But when Sharpay had begun asking him if he was okay (an obvious no, but it was still asked), Ryan had exploded and became guarded.

"I know you're fine, but let me just get the bandages and you just lie down - "

"Shar, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not fine, idiot!" Sharpay's face was red, and suddenly, she burst into tears. "You can't be fine! You haven't been for years! You take the punch for me and I just want to pay you back! Can't a sister care for her brother? Can't you just accept my help instead of having that stick shoved up your ass?"

The room fell silent.

"Shar...I..."

Sharpay sniffed and bolted out of the room. Ryan watched her leave and sighed, dropping onto the couch. He held his head in his hands and shuddered and Troy couldn't help but think that Ryan looked like a fallen angel. All pale and broken. He shook himself awake.

Ryan felt a drop next to him and looked up at Troy with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Troy hesitated, but he eventually wound his arms around Ryan's thin shoulders. Ryan froze, but relaxed to the warmth and comfort the small gesture held for him.

"I don't mean to be mean," Ryan murmured softly. It was meant partly for himself, but also so that Troy wouldn't think he was brutal. "But - "

"Shh, you don't have to explain." Troy smiled and tightened his arm. "You don't ever have to explain yourself around me." Ryan smiled at him gratefully and buried his head in Troy's chest.

_His hair is so soft_, Troy thought as he lie his head on Ryan's. He loved the smell of Ryan's hair. Ryan looked up and they stared into each other's eyes briefly before Troy lowered his head so his lips met Ryan's in a soft kiss.

Which is how Sharpay found them five minutes later with some bandages in her hands.

VvVvV

It was lucky that it was Friday night. Sharpay had left the boys by themselves on the couch with a blanket pulled up to their chins and the TV on. She had given them a knowing glance before she departed to her room where, a few minutes later, they heard her TV go on as well.

"What do you wanna watch?" Troy asked as he flipped the channels. He shifted himself into a more comfortable position and Ryan found the move slightly arousing as he lie his head onto Troy's shoulder.

"Don't care," Ryan responded lazily. "You pick." Troy obliged and settled on _Chicago_. The couple settled themselves to enjoy the movie and sung to the songs.

"I love _All That Jazz_," Troy admitted.

"Which reminds me," Ryan yawned. "We have practice with Kelsi tomorrow. Auditions are Monday."

"Great." Troy's voice was dripping with enough sarcasm to make Ryan giggle. Troy turned to look at him and their legs brushed against each other, a very intimate touch. They blushed but neither felt like removing their legs. They settled into comfortable silence.

VvVvV

"That was a good movie," Troy said and stretched. He glanced over to find Ryan a deadweight, a steady deep breathing coming from his chest. His head was limp against Troy and Troy, in turn, grinned while unconsciously petting the smaller boy's head.

"You are really something."

Troy turned around quickly and removed his hand. "I thought you were sleeping," he whispered dangerously, embarrassed at being caught at such an intimate moment.

"You should be too," Sharpay replied. "Just came to check on the wellbeing of my younger twin."

"I wasn't...I mean..." Troy faltered and shut his mouth.

"Don't worry. I don't think you were doing anything. Anything I wouldn't approve of at least." Troy blushed. "In fact, I think you're doing wonders for him."

"What?"

"I'm his sister. His _twin_."

Troy raised an eyebrow to the obvious fact. He suddenly felt a deep sense of melancholy surrounding them. "...yeah?"

"I'm _supposed_ to care for him and love him. You don't have to. I'm _supposed_ to look after him and protect him and help him when he's crying in pieces." She sighed. "You don't have to. It's not expected of you. But you _do_."

"Of course! I can't just leave him to die!"

"I know. But you wouldn't believe how many people did." Sharpay's voice was bitter and her eyes dark. But Troy suddenly saw in her eyes respect.

"Troy, you know that he looks happy on the outside but - "

Troy nodded. He knew. " - he's broken."

Sharpay nodded. "Be good to him." She walked over to them and put her hand on Ryan's cold cheek. Her cold cheek. They used to be so close, in both appearance and relationship, but now everything was so hard. Her throat tightened and she pulled away and forced a laugh.

Troy flinched. The laugh was so strained and mirthless. It was cold and so unlike Sharpay. "Sharpay..."

Sharpay pulled back and wiped her eyes. "It's just...you have to understand. He's all I have left. If you break him, you break me. I-I...can't believe how little I still hang onto in this world." She smiled eerily and backed out of the room.

Troy felt a stab at his heart. Her words were so powerful, but so becoming of the whole situation. Troy pulled away from Ryan's body. It suddenly felt so wrong to touch him. It seemed as if a single touch would break him, shatter his existence.

He looked so small laying by himself. So lifeless yet so beautiful. Like a porcelain doll. And Troy was so afraid to hold him. Pale, smooth skin called to him. But it looked so cold. Did Troy want to hold something so cold and fragile?

If he touched something cold, he would turn cold too. He pulled the blanket closer, but it didn't help. Suddenly, the world closed in on him. He felt so alone. And Ryan slept on, shivering a little from lack of warmth. Troy wanted to reach out and touch him, but what was there to gain from that? More coldness.

...what _was _there to gain from helping Ryan? And Sharpay?

The wrath of a madman. Two needy souls. A desperate want for warmth.

"Oh my God..." Troy held himself and clung to the blanket more. Never before had he felt so...lost. "Ryan. Ryan!"

Blue eyes opened slowly from a deep sleep. "Troy?" Ryan asked through a yawn. "Are you okay?"

Troy ignored his questions and pulled Ryan closer to him. He sighed. Ryan was warm.

"Troy? Are you okay?" Ryan put both hands on Troy's face and brushed a small kiss onto his lips.

"I..." Troy shook his head. Ryan had enough on his chest. "Just let me hold you."

Ryan smiled and felt Troy's arms wound him tightly. Like he was trying to hold onto him forever. Ryan sat between Troy's legs and rested his head in the crook between Troy's neck and shoulder, his arms around Troy's neck.

They melted into each other's embrace.

"_I think you're doing wonders for him."_

Ryan's smile was so sincere and loving that Troy would never believe that he had suffered as much as he did. Troy smiled back. He needed Ryan's love and comfort as much as Ryan needed him.

"I'm gonna protect you, okay? But only if you hug me like this everyday," Troy whispered. And suddenly he felt so guilty. How could he have questioned helping Ryan? Ryan who was so sweet and kind, and who depended him after traumatizing situations.

The warm loving hug made him remember why Ryan was so special. How Ryan made him feel so special.

VvVvV

The room was dark, dimly lit. The television was on mute, but the screen flickered with gruesome faces.

_Sniff._

Sharpay was huddled away from the bed and chair. She had put herself into a dark corner facing the television. Her knees against her chest, her arms circled her knees and fresh angry tears fell down, making dark spots on the carpet.

But most noticeable was the sleek, immaculate knife that lie before her feet.

Sharpay sniffled and looked at the knife with a strange gleam. How beautiful it would be to darken the knife with death.

"Ryan..."

Ryan had always suffered for her. Now he had finally found happiness in Troy's arms... But one obstacle stood in his way.

Sharpay's eyes darkened.

"_I'm _supposed_ to care for him and love him. I'm _supposed_ to look after him and protect him and help him when he's crying in pieces."_

Sharpay admitted to herself that her happiness came with Ryan's. She had nothing but him.

"I'll make you happy forever, baby brother..."

The screen flickered and a woman screamed. But no sound came from her throat as elsewhere a couple cuddled.

VvVvV

**Notes: **A little different? Freaky even? Yeah...well...

Review!


End file.
